Chimera (Elder)
Slightly larger and much more powerful than a normal chimera, an Elder Chimera is a terror in combat. ''Charge. ''If the chimera moves at least 20 feet straight towards a target and then hits it with a Horns attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 9 (2d8) bludgeoning damage. In addition, the strength save for the Horns attack gains a +2 to its DC. ''Relentless. ''The chimera has advantage on saving throws against being charmed, blinded, deafened, frightened, or put to sleep. ''Multiple Heads. ''The chimera has three separate health pools. Keep track of each one, and where each attack hits. The chimera is not slain till all three are reduced to 0. Attacks that are ambiguous target the lion first, then the goat, then the dragon. * (Dragon, wings, tail) 50 HP * (Goat, hind legs) 30 HP * (Lion, body, forelegs) 60 HP If the chimera is subjected to an effect that would stun it, roll a d6 as follows: * (1-2) The dragon head is stunned. It cannot fly, use its Tail, use its Wing Attack, or use its Fire Breath until the stun wears off. * (3-4) The lion head is stunned. It cannot move, use its Claws, or use its Bite until the stun wears off. * (3-4) The goat head is stunned. It cannot use its Charge or its Horns until the stun wears off. Actions ''Multiattack. ''The chimera makes three attacks: one with its bite, one with its horns, and one with its claws. When its fire breath is available, it can use the breath in place of its bite or horns. ''Bite. '''Melee Weapon Attack: ''+11 to hit, reach 5 ft, one target. ''Hit: ''15 (2d8+6) bludgeoning damage. ''Horns. Melee Weapon Attack: ''+11 to hit, reach 5 ft, one target. ''Hit: ''17 (2d10+6) bludgeoning damage. A target must succeed on a DC 19 Strength save or be knocked prone. ''Claws. Melee Weapon Attack: ''+11 to hit, reach 5 ft, one target. ''Hit: ''15 (2d8+6) slashing damage. ''Tail. Melee Weapon Attack: ''+11 to hit, reach 10 ft, one target. ''Hit: ''17 (2d10+6) bludgeoning damage. ''Fire Breath (Recharge 5-6). ''The dragon head exhales fire in a 30-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a DC 19 Dexterity save, taking 33 (8d8) fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. ''Frightful Presence. ''The Each creature within 120 feet of the chimera and is aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom save or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the chimera's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Legendary Actions The elder chimera can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The elder chimera regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. ''Detect. ''The chimera makes a Perception check. ''Tail Attack. ''The chimera makes an attack with its tail. ''Wing Attack. '''''The chimera beats its wings. Each creature within 10 feet of the chimera must succeed on a DC 19 Dexterity save or take 15 (2d8+6) bludgeoning damage and be knocked prone. The chimera can then fly up to half its flying speed. Category:Creatures